To Continue the Fight
by Marthienessx3
Summary: Sam is dead. Dean doesnt have a reason to go on, a reason to kill what is going to destroy the whole world. Bobby is worried and makes a phone call to Ellen and Jo. ONE SHOT.


Dean had not moved his place yet, he just sat against the wall with his knees up and arms dangling over his legs out in front of him, it was almost as if he was in a trance. He might as well been, he didnt know what he was feeling the shock had took over about 5 hours ago, and was still left sitting there looking down at Sams body. He wasnt crying, he had not cried since he held Sam and craddled his head yelling out his name.Bobby came back and Dean just stayed clutched to Sam's lifeless body until Bobby finaly spoke, and the moment was too real, Dean stood up and almost as if instantly the tears were gone. He picked up Sam and slung him over his shoulder as they walked to an empty house, Dean let him down on the floor and had been against the wall ever since. Bobby was worried and was not quiet sure what to do, he had left Dean alone and went outside sitting down on the steps, the old man knew too well that this was going to kill Dean. He had called Jo earlier and Bobby had told Jo that her and her mother needed to be here soon, within seconds Jo was shooting out questions but all Bobby said was "Just come, its Sam." That was 2 hours ago, and Dean knew nothing of the phone call that was made.

Bobby looked out into the open and saw Jo and Ellen walking down the road towards the house with weapons slung over there shoulders, he stood up and walked over to them quickly more like a jog as Ellen and Jo did the same.

"Sam, he's...he's gone." Bobby finaly said as he reached them both, Jo's breath caught.

"-What? Where's Dean?" Jo asked feeling as if though she was going to faint any second, Sam gone. This was bad, sure she wasnt close to Sam or anything, but this was still too much, and Dean. This was going to destroy him, if it hadnt already.

"Oh my god," Ellen said as she put her hand to her mouth and choked back a sob, Jo looked over at Bobby searching for her unanswered question of where Dean was.

"He's inside, but I wouldn-" Jo knew what Bobby was going to say and she didnt care as much as she knew Bobby was right, the last thing Dean would want was her bugging him, or anyone. She didnt want Dean to crack and knew he easily could have by now, it was Sam, he was all Dean had left.She ran into the house and saw Dean sitting against the wall, he hadnt even looked up at her appearance.She was now crying, and tilted her head, she made her way over to him slowly and then noticed Sam on the ground, she took a step back. Why wasnt he burried, Dean was taking this to a different level. She looked up from Sam to Dean and noticed he still hadnt moved at all.

"Dean," She let out softly, barely audible for even herself to hear, she walked over to his side. "Dean..." He still didnt budge.  
"Dean, honey look at me."He still didnt move, or flinch. Jo took her chances, she didnt know what he would do but she needed to try, she moved infront of his vision so she was blocking Sam, he still looked blanked out as if she wasnt even there. Then he looked up at her and she let out a sigh, and his face fell instantly and he started crying.He was crying so hard, and Jo had wondered if this was his first time breaking down about Sam, she craddeled his head and he pulled at her as she hugged him and it caused Jo to cry silently. She just held him and let him cry, he needed this. She wasnt going to say a word, she would just sit here and let him cry, until Bobby comes in.

"Dean, I know you're not ready for this. We need you're help, this is big." Bobby said, Dean tore back from Jo's shoulder and looked at him.

"What am I even fighting for anymore? I am done with this." Dean said standing up and noticing Ellen, she didnt look shocked she knew on some part Dean would react like this.

"Peoples lives, Dean." Bobby said, Dean looked at him and then down at Sams body.

"I've given enough, and look what I get in return. Its not worth it. Nothing is." Dean said and stood there looking at Bobby, a warning was across his face that if Bobby didnt leave, he would blow up. Bobby nodded, done with trying to reason and turn around and went outside with Ellen hesitating wether to go out. Jo stood up and looked at Dean,she stood in front of him. She looked into his eyes and dwelled on the pain she could see, she hated that Dean had to go through so much and there was nothing she could do. She couldnt humor him, nothing came out of this situation as humorous, and it wasnt appropriate.

"Dean..." She said hesitating wether to say this or not, but knowing it needed to said to him.

"I hate to have to agree with Bobby on this, but this thing it needs to die.I know you are going through enough right now-"

"You dont know what I am going through," Dean said and started to pace a little.

"Dean, this is revenge. Do it for Sam, for your father and mother. This is your chance to take it all out on the one thing that has caused you so much pain, and loss in your life. You cant give up now, it wouldnt make sence."

"It doesnt matter, after that things dead. It doesnt make a difference. I am still alone, I am still going to be going through the same amount of pain, everyone I love..." he said trailing off. Jo looked up at him, she was still here. She didnt plan on leaving him, but then again she couldnt say she was still here, because she knew he didnt love her. "...Is gone." He finaly said the last part.

"Dean, whether you realize this or not. I am always here. I will always be here. I am not going to leave you alone." She said and looked directly in his eyes. He looked at her,and then down sadly.

"What if its not enough?" He said and looked as if he was going to break down again. This hurt Jo, but she couldnt let him see that. It wasnt the time, at all.

"Then I will make it enough," She said sternly and looked at him with saddened eyes.He looked up at her with confused eyes, and started to cry. She walked over closer to him, and he started to back away, looking away.

"I cant do this," He said and started to dart towards the door, she grabbed his arm and spun him around with as much power as she had, she would not let him walk out that door. She knew if she did, he wouldnt come back. She pinned him down to the floor.

"DEAN!" She yelled as he struggled underneath her, he finaly shoved her more harder then he had attended to, and she flew across the floor hitting her head on a plank of wood.

"Ow..." She said holding her head, and tears of pain started to come, Dean looked over at her.

"Why are you even doing this?" He said aggrivated, and she just craddeled the back of her head as the tears came.

"Because, I care...and I love you. I am not going to let you..." She couldnt finish the tears as she just cried harder and got up still holding the back of her head."Oh god, Dean. I am sorry. I am so sorry." She said and hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I dont know what to do," He said

"Your not suppose to." She said and pulled back, and looked at him.

"I am going to kill it," Dean finaly said as anger raised in his voice as he let go of Jo, she knew he would come around to this. He needed to. She stood there, she was glad that he finaly realized this was good for him for right now. He was right though, after this thing was dead, it wouldnt do anything. It wouldnt bring back Sammy, John or Mary. She knew he was strong, and that he would get through this, but may never be the same Dean Winchester again. The Dean Winchester she fell in love with. This was to tragic and too much, not to change him.


End file.
